


And what about Romeo and Juliet then?

by RyouheiAkane



Series: Tycutio Prompts Fill [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Drunk!Mercutio, Good Guy Tybalt, Hangover, Knives, M/M, Not Kink, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, as Weapons, for once, not written that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio is drunk. Tybalt is kind of obliged to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And what about Romeo and Juliet then?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



> Hello, back here again with another prompt by SoSearchingRomeo:  
> "How about Mercutio having to dodge and fight off all these people who want a piece of him and call themselves his lovers? "  
> As per usual, disclaimers: I do not make any money out of this, characters are unfortunately not mine, no copyright infringement intended or anything of the sort and last but not least mistakes, please let me know if you find any that might have escaped on my watch. Sorry about that.

«Hey Mercutio, I've heard to paid a visit to Black Smith's daughter last night!» «Oh, did you? I guess rumours fly, I'll have to find myself a new one already.» the little group that gathered around the boy was joyous with laughter, getting nearer to Mercutio as they waited for his _battle stories_ , as to say. Mercutio shrugged them off, changing skillfully the subject, «Come on guys, you mean to say you are more interested in going all Confederation of Gossips on me and not mind in the slightest that our renowned Romeo has fallen in love with a Capulet!» A roar of friendly mocking arose from the group «Mercutio, really?» asked some «Do you think I am joking!?»answered the boy «Tell them who's the girl, Romeo!» he encouraged, but seeing as the son of Montague was in no disposition he took his place and said «The girl's name, my dear and less dear friends, is the fair Jul-»

Then the voice he knew all too well spoke the words he knew he'd hear «Making up stories again, Mercutio?» a few guys unsheathedtheir knives along with some hisses of surprise from Rosaline and the other girl attending. «A story is made up only if it's not true.» the Montague group giggled mockingly, provoking the Capulets to draw their knives, preparing for yet another riot.

«You, knave! Fight me and we'll see who's laughing in the end!» he shouted and charged towards him, dodging and shifting enraged, threatening to drop his weapon to just assault him barehanded «Is something wrong Tybalt, you look dishevelled...» mocked amused Mercutio. The Capulet, frustrated, lunged forwards and almost dipped the tip of the knife in Mercutio's shoulder «I call off this sparring, sheathe your weapons and retrieve your injured, the Prince will see you Tybalt Capulet, and you, Mercutio Escalus after vespers. You may return to your houses.»

Everybody fled from the place, going back to their families or making a trip to the doctor, checking if anybody had been seriously injured.

 

Meanwhile Mercutio didn't need to go home, the Prince's house was also his, so he wandered about, paying courtesy visits to the taverns withholding the best known _delicacies_. At the same time in a different courtyard, a different time was being had by a certain Capulet that paced hastily through the house's garden, throwing his leather gloves here and there, kicking them if they fell «I can not believe that jolly!» «What an oaf, a jester, a self-righteous cabbage-head!»

If only Mercutio could hear him swear he'd definitely be proud of himself.

 

 

The vespers ticked over faster than ever and Tybalt was in front of the Prince's mansion first. He got called in and glanced sideways to check if the pimp had arrived already, he was nowhere to be seen though. _Less time spent involuntarily listening to his nagging. It's better like this._ He was led through the large halls, admiring the frescoes and paintings hanging gracefully, surrounded by an elegance almost ethereal.

«Come forth, Tybalt.» interrupted his path of thoughts, rather pitiful, but he complied entering the study «Have you seen my nephew by any chance?» «No.» The Prince nodded twice to himself, pointing at an empty seat in front of the carved wood desk «Take a seat, please.» He did, a bit uncomfortably, and waited in religious silence for the other to start ranting about how there needed to be no riots or quarrels between the gangs, that he was responsible for the tranquillity here and the calm there, keeping an eye on whoever disrupted the peace he maintained since before we were even born and how he would personally put a stop to all the offenders' lives, and just then when he about to get to the good part the door screeched open and everything stilled, the Prince wore a Guinness Galaxy Record frown as Most Disapproving Frown Since Frowns Had Been Invented. Tybalt hadn't realised his brain was about to auto-combustion and following decay until there was no more talking in the room, so he turned to thank the eventuality which saved him.

He wished he didn't.

Mercutio was a rather disagreeable spectacle, his clothes rumpled and dirty form who-knows-what, a raging black eye stamped on him; he took a few uncertain steps, wobbling alongside to the wall.

«Are you drunk again?»

«Uuuuuuuuuunnncle!»

«Yes, what is it?»

«Why do dey kee' ashumin' I sha- hic... gurls...»

«Care to elaborate?»

Mercutio nodded weirdly but did not explain further, instead, used the last dim spark of balance to stagger across from the wall to land on Tybalt's lap, steadying his arms around the Capulet's neck. A few more hiccups and he lulled himself to sleep in Tybalt's arms, slumping against him. The Prince sighed as if it was not the first time he's seen this (which _clearly_ wasn't), and asked Tybalt «Can you please bring him to his rooms, a servant will show you the way.» That please sounded just like something thrown there to sweeten the sentence, so he didn't have much choice but to pick the wretch up and walk out of the door, obediently. He paced through other halls and corridors, as beautiful as the ones he'd seen before and his mind wondered about the smallest things, again; he followed the manservant into the brightly lit corridors, a maze of turns and chambers and not that way now it's right two times left and up the stairs, seriously how was Mercutio able to not get lost in there?

He walked past a couple of maids and heard them whisper under their breath «...Young Master got drunk again?» «...since his parents' death...» «..poor thing...» «...and he always sleeps around too...» «...that doesn't bide well for a future bride...» «...he's gonna be our ruin!»

Tybalt had never been so tempted to shed some faces, but given his current position ignored all the chit-chatting and went on. After a pair of corridors the servant finally opened a door to a room with a single bed and a lamp on  the bedside drawer, it looked quite spartan and almost lacked of furniture. He paced forth and laid gently the boy on the mattress. Mercutio stirred and cracked one eye open, muttering «Come lay with me.» still slurred with sleep and alcohol, as he weakly tugged the Capulet to him. Tybalt looked flush, and if he wasn't alone in the room he'd have refused the offer already.

Although. Mercutio was unbearably cute.

So he slipped in too, completely dressed except for the boots and gloves and, trying not to think about just how much he'll regret this in the morning, wrapped his arms around Mercutio's waist snuggling him closer and they both fell in the land of dreams.

 

 

 

Mercutio awoke to the wavering light trespassing the curtains and stretched feline in his bed, a heavy warmth on his back and waist, an unfamiliar feeling even as he settled against it peacefully. He wobbled out and about to get safely to the bathroom, a cold shower was all he needed in that moment. After that he'll brush his mouth clean from the smell of morning and alcohol, he turned the shower on _Curry. I need curry._ he thought and hopped in fast, washed thoroughly and got out  _There's wet water in there._ He walked to the sink and brushed his mouth barely getting any toothpaste on it and _brushing rushing ushing_ he hummed to himself continuing his task in the bedroom. Mercutio went over to the wardrobe and opened it searching vaguely for some piece of clothing, _is this a clothes' cupboard or something?_ Turning with the toothbrush still in his mouth and an oversized red shirt on him, he stilled right on his feet. Immobilised, the toothbrush fell from his mouth and a high-pitched shout escaped of its own volition, startling the person in his bed who scrambled and shouted himself, falling off.

Both their expressions were utterly astonished, toothpaste trickling down the boy's chin, growing suddenly aware of his glorious nakedness under the loose shirt.

«Wha-wh-wh-what are you doing here!?»

«Escalus! Calm d-»

«What the hell are you doing here!?»

«If you'd let me ta-»

«Why were you in my bed!?»

«MERCUTIO.»

The Prince's nephew stilled. «May I now?» the boy nodded gingerly «Alright. Yesterday you came to the Prince's study completely wasted on alcohol and he ordered me to get you to your room. When I put you to bed I planned to just go away but you asked me to stay with you...»

«Did you do anything to me?»

«Say what?» then he added «I just told you I took care of your drunk arse and I get treated as an offender, that's great! Just beautif-» he did not get to finish since Mercutio's lips met his and it all got pretty fuzzy from there. Tybalt remembered his name being moaned as he sunk his teeth in the flesh he did not know he longed so much for, hands scrambling for a grip, fisting the sheets as he plunged, Mercutio writhed grabbing at toned biceps as he kissed fiercely, biting the other's lower lip, among all that biting and gripping and manhandling Tybalt let out a loving _mine_ which resembled much more a wolfish growl than a human sound, and Mercutio whimpered, arching his back «Come, Mercutio.» and Mercutio did.

 

 

«So, I've been thinking...»

«Oh, so you even think, that's new isn't it?» A pillow hit Tybalt straight in the face, «Hey, 'Cutio!»

«What now?»

«I love you.» and kissed him lovingly.

«...-e too...» said Mercutio and blushed furiously, «Gosh, you're so cute!» «Wha-!?» as Tybalt pounced on him to snog him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you liked it ^_^


End file.
